


A Mending Kiss

by FlirtyHale



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Emotional!Derek, Fluff, I couldn't remember ms teacher ceatures name till now, M/M, best friend - Freeform, i had so much fun writing this one, motel califorina, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed durning Motel California if the episode was Sterek Centric I would like to believe this is how it would gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mending Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came from my mind floating into the world of a Sterek centric show durning this episode.
> 
> In this one Jennifer is NOT the Darach (considering that we didn't know I'd she was or wasn't In This episode anyways)
> 
> It was fun to write and took me like 3 weeks cause I kept editing the first part and I think I finally got it. So ENJOY!

* * *

Stiles sat on the Grungy, overused, 80's patterned mattress in the beat up motel the group- and by group he means coach- decided to stop at after Stiles stared down Jared once again and the sickly boy threatened to vomit. Urgently forcing them to make the stop to the ereey looking stay away well a storm rolled through. 

  
He sighed out a long breath and fell back onto the hard mat.  For some reason the quietness of the room, the rain hitting the broken window in the bathroom and blinding flashes of lightning iluminating up the room for a quick blink made him feel relaxed; It actually let him take a breather from the events that had been happening the last couple days.

  
 A sudden breath of air stroked at his neck as he turned around hoping to see those dark eyes staring back at him with a fondness found inbetween dreary and mysterious, but nothing- no one was there. No one to say goodnight, to lay him down and calm him, to kiss him, he thought.

  
And then it hit him like the crack of thunder from outside   
"I can't believe Derek's dead" Scott's voice was so loud and proment it was like he was screaming it in his ear.

Stiles shuddered sitting back up and dropping his head into his hands pulling at his hair trying to wake up and get himself out of a terrible nightmare.  But Scott's voice repeated in his head for hours, sending his heart to go plumbiting into his stomach. Reality had hit him hard.

Of course if Scott knew about the two's late night meetings- that been going on for the past few months- he would've been careful about what he said around his best friend but scott can be oblivious at times like the time he found Dereks jacket in Stiles room and Stiles madeup the excuse that he needed it to scent random things around town to lead the alpha's in different directions.

He felt pretty proud coming up with that lie but a part of him wished he didn't have too. Then again if Scott did know and seen him in this miserable state he would probably get Alison and Lydia to be the shoulders for him to cry on but he swore to himself no tears would be shed, he had to be strong for himself.

  
    He took in a sharp breath as lightning flashed again through the orange colored curtains as he runs his sweaty palms down his face and slowly exhaled, "None of that. No tears stiles." He croaks out to himself "You don't care" "You're better off-" and his voice completely shadders like the glass cup that smashed on his floor the 18th time Derek snuck into his room through the window (not that Stiles was counting or anything- that would be ridiculous).

Stiles had forgotten about the cup he left on the ledge, his mouth was hanging open in a half 'O' shape half trying to hold back a smile. Stiles had yelled to his Dad that he had dropped the cup and that he was fine no need to come rushing in but the grumpy face Derek shot at stiles after they heard the sheriffs door close, was one he would never forget. He remembers laughing and cracking a few snarky comments at him before his mouth shut when Derek had blantenly kissed him, on the mouth, for a good 5 solid seconds, stealing the breath right out of Stiles' lungs.

  
"Has anyone told you're really obnoxious?" 

  
Stiles shrugged "A few... but I like being kissed about it, much better than just being told"

  
 Derek rolled his eyes and pushed stiles so he fell back onto his bed with an 'oomf'  
"That was mean" Stiles glared, leaning back on his elbows  
"You deserved it" Derek said smugly with a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as he climbed over the lankey boy and pressed another chaste kiss to his lips.

Tears were now leaking from Stiles eyes as he hiccuped with laughs, staring at the ground thinking about that night, and the night after that and the night after that.Thinking about all their nights they'd spent together over the summer some nights talking aimlessly, some nights Stiles educating Derek on different mystical herbs and interesting old archives he researched with Deaton, some nights were spent just laying in Stiles bed and listening to each others breathing- which usually enough to lull both men to sleep, but most nights were spent with passionate kissing that left them both dazed and messy.  
   
 Then there was that one night Derek had snuck into Stiles room way past his regular entries, which was usually 10:30 but the clock on the table read 1:05 am.

He scanned the room to see stiles on his bed fast asleep, chest rising, his now grown out hair matted all over his head, his eye lashes splayed out against his pale skin making him look like a little kid, he looked absolutely perfect in Derek's eyes.

  
 He couldn't comprehend the idea of him being with someone like Stiles, the boy was insane in a good way and sometimes his scarcastic answers and constant blabbering were to much for Derek and made him wolf out a bit but then there was moments like this and moments they'd had every night for the past month talking,sleeping and kissing that made him feel things for the boy he never thought he'd be able to feel again.

He was certain he was actually falling in love with Stiles and it terrified him.

  
   He contiplaited on staying and watching over the tired boy but decided against it and turned to go back out the window but stiles heard the window open and the creaking floor boards as he woke up. the words "Derek?" we're the first thing mumbled from his sleepy mouth.

"Go back to sleep stiles" Derek whispered as he began crawling back through the window.  

  
"but this side of the bed is cold" the not awake boy whined now sitting up, Derek sighed and walked over to the bed planting himself down next to Stiles and just cuddled close,he needed the human touch, he deserved it he tried to persuade himself. 

  
Well the still half asleep teenager curled into Derek's body and rested his head on his chest listening to the heartbeat pumping under nearly the white cotton shirt.  

They talked quietly for a little while, just aimless talk till Stiles asked Derek why he'd come over so much later than normal and that's when Derek began bursting at the seams to talk about the fire and his family, every little detail right down to his own personal feelings were spilling out all over the place. and by the time he'd even some what calmed down it was almost 5 in the morning.

  
 Even if Derek wouldn't admit it to anyone else he at least managed to tell stiles how much he was hurting from it all. Stiles saw the vulnerable side to Derek which made his heart clench. Just thinking about the one time he saw Derek shed a few tears it physically pained him  that someone with so much darkness and trauma could finally create the courage to open himself up to someone, feel safe and could try trusting people that truly cared- to just be gone in a quick second.

 

It stung him like a bee sting, wishing he could've done something, wishing to get the bite just to be able to shift and save the one person he was sure he was beginning to love. The tears stung his eyes feeling like acid as they streaked down his cheeks and landing on his jeans. 

  
The creaking door opened into the room and Scott appeared inside, soaked from the rain. He shook his hair letting water all over the place and then looked at stiles. 

  
"It's crazy out there man I do not suggest going-" he paused and stepped closer to stiles his nose picking up something "Hey man you okay?"  
Stiles stood up quickly and coughed over his sniffle as he pushed his hair back "Yeah never better"  
"No...I smell it all over you..."  
God dammit He wanted to scream "I'm just tired. been a long couple days Amirite?"  
Scott shakes his head "no it smells like sad and salt."

  
Stiles just stood there silent and Scott managed to put two and two together.

  
"Wait...Have you been crying?" He questioned stepping forward to get a better look at his friend but the upset boy just took his own step back and point his hand out for Scott to stay right where he is.

  
Stiles made a face his hands going back into his hair and pulling to stop himself from crying anymore.

  
"Hey come on I won't tell anyone! Even Alison! just tell me what's up?!"  
Stiles is at his breaking point knowing that Scott won't stop bugging him about it or worse he'll get Lydia to make him talk.

  
"Is Derek really dead?" He says quietly   
"Well ya I saw him fall with Ennis"  
"NO. Did you physically go and touch and check his pulse see if he was healing! ANYTHING!" Stiles growled.

  
"Well-a-no-I"  
"SO WHAT IF HE'S ALIVE!" he yelled a bit to loud making Scott jump  
"AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE TO FEND FOR HIMSELF! Holy shit..." Stiles shook with anger and fear all bouncing around in his body.

  
"Hey hey hey it's just a bunch of what if's I watched Derek's body falling and hitting the metal escalator and it landing without even a twitch of any movement just completely lifeless. It was literally the worst thing I've ever witnessed okay so don't think I just left him for dead"  
Stiles stirred around the small room for a minute tears pricking his eyes "We have to go there Scott"

  
Scott mouth gaped open as he shook his head "No way were out in the middle of no where hours away from where that abandoned mall is" He states to Stiles as the worried sick boy paces back in forth before flying out the door in to the rain.

"Stiles! come on man! Coach will have our heads on a stick if he finds out we just got up and left!"  
"Hey stiles!" he shouts at the boy running after him But Scott's words were left dangling in the air as he watches Stiles bang on Alison and Lydia's room door begging for Alison's car keys.

***  
Scott sat in the passenger side of Alison's car well Stiles drives with his mind alert and eyeing the water filled road ahead of them. It's raining harder than it was when they left and Scott was terrified that Stiles might get them killed.

  
"Stiles I think we should pull over..."  
"No! We have no time to spare!" he shouted pulling up behind a car pile up that was stand still on the road.  
"Stiles you're going beyond your normal crazy right now..."   
Stiles breathing quickened slightly, hands gripping at the steering wheel.   
"And why do you even care so much if Derek is dead. The dude is a total jackass himself he deserves to be-"

  
Stiles glared at him "Don't fucking say that"  
"What?! That he deserves to be dead?"  
Stiles eyes darkened "Ya that"  
"What fuck man you're acting like you fucking mated with the guy"  
Stiles hands clench around the steering wheel harder this time so his knuckles turn white, forcing himself to try not to punch the living crap out of Scott.

He sucks in a deep breath as he pressed on the gas pedal soon drove at the highway speed limit.  
"WAIT! You're heart just sped up!"   
He could never catch a break could he, Stiles thought and sighed  
"Have you and Derek been like seeing each other?! Oh my god Stiles!" Scott yelled at him.

  
Stiles bit on his lip and ran his hand through his hair "We've been getting together pretty much every night"  
"what the hell man! You weren't gonna tell me?"   
"We'll-I was just-"  
Scott doesn't let him finish his sentence "so how long has this been happening for?" he cringes

  
"Since the beginning of the summer...some time around then I think"  
Scott just groaned out and covered his face with his hands feeling half embarrassed because of a disturbing mental image and the other half ashamed for not figuring it out sooner.

  
"But how? Like how did you two even start whatever you're doing?" Scott stumbled over his works trying to fit all the pieces together.

  
"I don't even know man. It started with me wanting to know some history about his family and that took 2 days and I got shit all from him and then I had gotten a lead from some books I found from the archives at the library so invited him over and we talked all day and then he stayed late just listening to my findings and the next morning he was asleep next to me in my bed and then he started showing up every night to talk about things and later that week you found his jacket in my room... Remember."

  
Scott just nodded and swallowed thickly  
"Then you left town a week later and he kissed me that night and then after one week of avoiding each other later I woke up to him in my bed and him mumbling that he had missed me and then things just kinda continued from there"

  
Scott had just mouth slack just in awe of the crazy summer his best friend had well he was away at his grandparents estate. "Dude That sounds like something from a fairy tale" Scott hums for a moment "a werewolve falling in love with the human boy. fuck man sell that shit to Disney" he said sounding aspirated.

  
"Shut up" Stiles hit his best friends arm as best as he could well keeping his other hand on the wheel.  
"And you two have "done the dirty" ?" Scott hinted,silently hoped for the answer to be a 'no'.  
Stiles cringed "we'll not exactly There was only one time that Derek got overly handsy and made me ya'know"  "he thought it was pretty funny that I got that turned on from him just having his hand up my shirt, knawing at my neck and rutting his knee into my crotch but I don't think he knew that was the first time I'd ever been touched or kissed like that"

  
Scott groaned again "Dear god Stiles! I did not need to know the details!"   
"Sorry" Stiles mumbled stifling a laugh "But you did ask!"  
There was a comfortable pause for a few seconds, "So again, why didn't you tell me?"  
"We'll one because we wanted to keep it between us, we didn't feel like tell anyone"

  
"Or Derek didn't didn't feel like telling anyone" Scott said smug knowing exactly what Stiles is thinking. "But go on"  
Stiles face sat in an angrily pout as he continued to drive almost a half an hour and they'd be at the mall already"and two because of you're reaction all this it was I was dreading"

  
Scott frowned "hey-I'm sorry man I didn't mean to be like that its just a surprise that's all. You have to give me that at least"  
"Fine" Stiles grumbled and continued staring at the road   
"But Derek really?" Scott said double checking and Stiles shooks his head and ignored him the rest of the way.

***  
They got to the old mall just around mid-night and if it was creepy durning the day, night time was 50 times worse. Stiles ran ahead of Scott and into the mall with his phone substituting a flashlight, Scott ran after him just to make sure that Deucalion wasn't waiting for him. 

  
Stiles got to the escalators where Scott had said he'd fallen with Ennis but neither of the bodies were anywhere to be found.  
"Derek!" Stiles called out letting the name echoing in the distance nothing happened except for a bat to come flying at both boys making them both flail.  
"Scott you swore that he was-" he couldn't even say it.  
"Ya I did maybe the alphas took his body"  
"And do what with it?"  
"Who knows?" Scott shrugged  
"I think I'm gonna be sick" Stiles retched as he ran back to the car.

Scott caught up with the boy to find him bent over and spitting out the ugly taste in his mouth.

  
"Hey hey it's gonna be okay. We'll figure out what happened to him"  
Stiles nods but doesn't say anything tears pricked at his eyes and his throat tightened for the millionth time that night. He didn't expect himself to care so much, he thought the guy was a total lunatic from the stories about the fire and his family he had heard prier to meeting the cryptic Derek Hale.

  
But actually getting to talk and spend time with Derek and hear his hardships and pain, to see him smile and laugh at stiles lame jokes even if Stiles knew the werent funny but Derek still laughed, to hear the sweet nothing's he would whisper into Stiles ear just before he slipped out of his bedroom window. to be called Smart, goregous, entertaining, ridiculous and every kind adjective out there by a man he once thought was a psycho murderer.

  
Now Stiles remembered why he cared so much.  
"Call Deaton see if he can help he should still be at the vet clinic"  
Stiles nodded again and pulled out his phone only to see his home screen light up with   
Text message from: Derek  
Stiles froze almost dropping his phone he could not open the message fast enough. The letters came into vision like the focus on a camera.

  
Hello  
Was all it read so he began to type  
you idiot where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me you're at the hospital or something! Otherwise I might actually kill you if you're not. Please just tell me you're okay   
"What's going on" Scott asked as he watched stiles type out the message and hit send  
"Derek texted me" he replied feeling slightly more hopeful  
His phone began to ring with Derek's name spread across the screen he answered it  
"YOU ASSHOLE HAD ME WORRIED SICK WHERE ARE YOU"  
"Excuse me?" It wasn't Derek's voice, it was a woman  
"Who's this?"   
"I'm speaking to Stiles right?" The woman said  
"Yes now where's Derek?"  
"He's resting"  
"At a hospital?"  
"No, He found me at the parking lot at the school he's terribly beaten up and" Her voice shook with fear but she continued "he refused to go to a hospital"  
"So where are you now?"  
"His loft"

  
Stiles pointed to Scott then to the drives seat telling him to get in and drive. Stiles hopped into the passengers side as Scott pulled out the malls parking lot. "Derek's loft" was all stiles had to say and Scott began speeding down the highway.  
"Can I talk to him"  
Her line was silent  
"Hello?"  
"He's kind of unconscious"  
"What do you mean "kind of" ?"  
A shaky breath came from the other line "He wakes up every so often just gasping for air but then he's out cold again"  
"He's not healing?" And Stiles regretting asking that the moment he said it biting on his tongue and giving Scott a worried look  
"Sorry?" She questioned  
"How bad are his wounds?"  
"I managed to clean them up a bit but he's definitely going to need stitches on at least 3 of them and a few deep cuts are oozing with black liquid... Do you know what that is?" She asked and Stiles kind of sighed melting into the seat like a weight lifted off his shoulders,  
"That black is perfectly normal. He's healing himself-" he couldn't believe himself how bad his blabbering had gotten tonight "it's this weird medical condition he has his whole family is on meds for it" He made up sounding totally causal "we'll be there in 20 minutes. Try and wake him up give him pain killers anything. Just keep him awake" He stated and hung up.

***

Derek woke up gasping for air as his eyes shot open, slowly fading from a glowing red to a dull crimson and staying that way. he could hear his heart thump in his chest at an alarming rate, his back hurt and then his arms and his torso he tried to sit up but the throbbing in his heart made him groan and lay back down.

  
"stiles?" He croaked out, looking around at his warehouse apartment with one eye.  
"He's on his way" a soft sweet voice spoke from where he couldn't see, the voice was like sugar, sweet and sometimes bitter.

The sugary voiced human walked around in front of him, immediately he remembered her as the subsitute english teacher at beacon hills but couldnt remember why she was in his flat.  
she handed him a water bottle and painkillers "you look like you should be dead"  
Derek just snorted,  the amount of times he's heard that- he carefully sat up and tossed back the pills and took a swig of water.

  
"Do you remember what happened?" She asked  
All he did was shake his head 'no'. He could see her swallow thickly as she sat across from him, her head looking down at her twiddling thumbs."You found me in the school parking lot, blood all over you" she swallowed again "you looked like-correction you still do look like you got beaten to your death."

  
He wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't remember anything from the point of him fighting Ennis. The rest all just a blank memory.

  
"I barely even knew you're name but I helped you into my car and then you blacked out I got you to the hospital but you woke up and told me to go here, to I'm guessing this is where you live?"

  
"Yeah" he mumbled and nodded looking around his shady looking apartment not remembering how they got up here but that thought left his mind as he hissed under his breath the pain in his side taking control over him.

  
"You need to go to a hospital" She told him sternly, grabbing one of the red and black stained cloths and knelt over to his side "may I?"  
He nodded,wincing at the pain carefully she wiped at the black ooze leaking from his wound. He expected lots of questions but she didn't say a word. She got up and grabbed the dirty cloths to put in the sink.

  
He looked at the multiple wounds that still looked fresh in his skin but it had to be past his normal fully healed time now. He couldn't feel any kind of herb coursing through him maybe the wounds were just that deep they wouldn't heal as quick. He tried to make sense of any possible solution to the weird turn of events.

He turns his torso and could feel his cuts and bruises. They should've healed a little bit by now, at least so they didn't hurt as much as they did.  
"Shit fuck-" he hissed as he turned back to his orginal postion  
"Do you want me to take you do the hospital?" She asked grimacing at his battered body  
"No" he growled, Stiles is on his way he kept the thought in his mind but it wasn't enough to keep the pain away. He thought of something that he'd read well with Stiles, something stupid and ridiculous but he had nothing to lose he just didn't want to feel the sharp aching in his sides anymore so of this worked so be it.  
"What can I do then?"  
His breath quickened "I-I-I. Come here" he mumbled,teeth clenching as his hand gripped the side of the couch.he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so much physical pain.  
Her bright fearful brown eyes were in front of him in a heartbeat, staring cautiously at him like he could pass out any second again.  
"What do you-"  
"I need to do something-" he wheezed sucking in a sharp breath "you have to go along with it" sharp exhale as he closed his eyes, it was almost like the pain was getting worse "you can't freak out" he sounded out of breath and tired.  
"Okay I promise"  
"Come closer" he whispered, barely there as he was quickly losing consciousness  
"Closer"  
"Clos-er" he breathed and her face was centimeters away. He leaned in and carefully pressed his lips to hers, it wasn't a meaning full kiss almost like ones you see in high school plays.a staged kiss. Their moment was interrupted but the metal door sliding open and footsteps barreling threw.  
Derek looked at his wounds,still deep and throbbing. Then he fell over onto his side passing out.  
"Derek!" Stiles cried and ran next him, the English teacher blinking as she backed away.  
"Shit you asshole wake up!" He yelled shaking his shoulders slightly, trying to be careful because he looked absolutely shredded to pieces. He didn't notice the woman beside him till she got up and grabbed her coat and purse, walking past Scott to the door, not saying a word.  
"Scott he's not waking up!" Stiles cried out on the verge of tears.  
Scott shook his head not knowing what to do.  
"Try kissing him" a faint voice came from behind Scott. Both boys turned and looked at her glassy brown eyes hiding in the darkness.  
"Hey aren't you our English teacher?" Scott looked mildly confused towards her but she disappeared around the corner before she could reply.  
"Should I try" Stiles sniffled "what she said?"  
"You've got nothing to lose" Scott said "and I'm sure he would probably apperciate that more than you punch him"  
Stiles didn't say anything, just stared at Derek's lifeless body laying in front of him.  
"Derek...please wake up..." He whispered,leaning over him. He could still see him breathing which gave him a slight relief but who knew how long that could last. Stiles studied him for a moment, his face had a huge red gash in the side of his cheek, he'd likely have a black eye if he didn't heal by morning, his clothes were tattered and multiple deep cuts were all over his torso,obviously from being scratched and falling to his death. His shoulder looked out of place probably dislocated it. He'd been in a pretty brutal fight and once again Stiles felt the pang of guilt knowing he didn't or couldn't have helped. He was so tired of feeling useless he decided to get this kiss over with.  
He leaned over and hovered just above Derek's face taking in a shaky breath and letting his guilt escape him through one exhale, he then pressed his lips to Derek's and closed his eyes waiting for something-anything to happen. Before he could think straight Derek's lips melted against his and he backed away looking at the down glowing red eyes before him. The gash on his cheek gone, his should back in place his cuts all disappeared into new skin.

  
"Whoa" Stiles eyes widened as he looked over Derek's healed body then back to his eyes. The tears in his eyes left him the second he made eye contact with Derek his throat untightened and he felt like he could finally breathe his should relaxing as he grabbed onto both of Dereks hands.  
Derek flashed him a genuine smile "I knew it would've been you" He mumbled under his breath staring at Stiles almost breathtaken. Stiles wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that or not but he would keep those words filed in the back of his mind for later.  
"I don't know what I did..." He stammered  
"It's something I read-" Derek started "when we were researching things before any of thi-us started. -Its a healing tool and it could only work with someone's well um uh..."  
"Mate" Stiles finished looking off to the wall behind Derek his mind feeling foggy "I-me-we. I'm your mate?"  
Derek nodded "whether you like it or not"  
"I what- ive heard the term but isntmthat for like married people?"  
"Mmm for humans yes, but with wolves it kind of just happens. Theres no real process"  
Stiles cocks his head sideways looking confused  
"It's like a connection, being tethered together by a string metaphorically speaking. whether were friends or something more we'll always have a tighter bond than anyone else."  
"So just because we spent the whole summer together means we mated somehow?"  
Derek sighed "Probably had to do with the scenting and the cuddling and the kissing and maybe because I haven't felt feelings for someone else like this for a really long time"  
Stiles mouth gaped open sputtering to find the right words but ended up closing it  
"You're my mate, Stiles" Derek tells blantly.  
Stiles doesn't move for a few minutes put then eagerly bounces up snuggling himself into the side of Dereks body.  
"And you're mine, Derek. Whether you like it or not"  
The room is silent for a few moments till a cough comes from the other side of the room and the door slide open "I'll tell coach you got sick and you're dad pick you up in the middle of the night" Scott yells and closes the door before Stiles has the chance to tell him he's won the best friend of the year award.  
"You're staying the night right?"  
"Of course I am dummy" Stiles teases and pushes Derek down onto the couch, crawls on top of him and kisses him chastely. Air leaving both their lungs stiles gasps out "don't ever scare me like that again or ill rip your throat out...with my teeth"  
And Derek laughs wholeheartedly and kisses the good kind of crazy teenager.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews,kudos,bookmarks, are all very much appreciated. And ya know just don't be a jerk well reviewing didn't you learn if you have nothing nice to say dont say it at all.
> 
> Love you all thanks for reading !


End file.
